farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Podcast Transcript 2009-12-21
<< Back to Podcast = Official FarmVille Podcast – December 21st Transcript = Hey, farmers. Welcome once again to the official FarmVille podcast. My name is Lexilicious and I am the FarmVille Community Manager. As per usual, I am going to be your host today, and we are going to be going over some of our newest releases, and you guys are all going to be getting a sneak peek of things coming to FarmVille in the near future. Before we go ahead and get the podcast underway, I just want to let you guys know that we will be adding a new section to the FarmVille Podcast in the coming weeks. Starting some time in January, we will be asking our users to submit questions to us via the official FarmVille forums. I will then choose a couple of questions each week and answer them for you guys on the podcast. I know some of you have some pretty off-the-wall questions I might not always be able to address. Maybe some of you guys want to know what our lead developer’s favorite food is, or how the FarmVille artists get their inspiration for decorations in-game. Please remember that I will do my best to address as many questions as possible, however I still can’t give you guys too many details about sensitive information. Also, please let’s make sure to keep the questions constructive and fun. The point of this new section is to allow you guys to get a little bit more information and maybe get to know some more of the FarmVille team members a little bit better. I will make sure to let you guys know more information about this, and how you can participate in the coming weeks. No FarmVille Podcast Release Next Week. Also, due to the upcoming holidays, there will not be a podcast released next Friday. We will get back on track with the podcasts as soon as the holiday season is over. You can look forward to your next installment on Friday, January 8th. Alright, on that note, let’s go ahead and get started with discussing some of our new releases. This week the FarmVille team spent a lot of time focusing on addressing numerous back-end bug fixes. We know many of you are still plagued by the occasional loading problem or out-of-sync issue, and we hear you. That is why there were not as many big features released this week, however the developers made some awesome headway with fixing some issues. We would like to thank you all again for continuing to support us throughout the Beta process. You guys are the best fans out there and we know that our success is because of you. This week we did release some smaller features, all of which are pretty awesome new additions to the game. Firstly, we continued to roll out new limited edition winter holiday items this week. Amongst the new releases were some new lighted decorations and an awesome new bunny slide, that are both available for Farm Cash. We also released some new festive signs and a new Estate. If you guys haven’t had a chance to check out the Estate yet, it looks almost like an improved version of the Manor, however it can be purchased for 600,000 coins if you are level 29 or higher. All of these new limited edition decorations are great for getting your farm into the spirit of the season, and they won’t be around for long. You guys might also have noticed the new giftable teddy bears that are available. A Caramel Teddy Bear and a Whipped-Cream Teddy Bear can now be sent as gifts to your neighbors. Personally, I think these guys are absolutely adorable and they fit very well with all of the other limited edition winter holiday items. Along with this release came the addition of a new holiday Mystery Box. This box gives you the chance to get great limited edition winter holiday items at a fraction of the cost. And as always, this box is limited edition and won’t be around for long. These Mystery Boxes are a great deal for only 16 Farm Cash, so make sure to pick up yours while you can. Lastly, some of you may have noticed the changes we made to fertilizer we made last week. We heard feedback from some of you that not being able to fertilize you friends’ crops because they were fully-grown or not grown enough was a pain, so we decided to fix it. You can now fertilize both fertilize fully-grown crops and plowed plots. Just to clarify, the plowed plots do not need to have anything planted for you to get a bonus. I also want to remind you guys that the time to open your presents under the Holiday Tree is arriving soon. These gifts can be opened from December 24th to January 7th, and will contain some special surprises. So, to really celebrate the spirit of the holiday season, we have an awesome new event for you guys this week. We are proud to announce the Winter Holiday Decorating Contest. Now, this contest is actually pretty simple. Basically, I want you guys to submit pictures of your winter holiday themed farms on the official FarmVille forums. The FarmVille team will be selecting our ten favorite farms and the winners will be receiving 500 Farm Cash and 500,000 coins. I mean, how awesome is that, guys? Get out there, take a picture of your farm, and you could be one of our winners. If you would like to participate in the Winter Holiday Decorating Contest, please check out the official FarmVille forums, or for more information, please go to www.farmville.com and check out our new section for more details. Alright, well I think it’s time for the part of the podcast you guys have been waiting on the edges of your seats for. It’s time for a sneak peek as to what is going to be coming your way in the near future. * New Year Surprise. Firstly, I want to let you guys know that we have a very special surprise planned for you all on New Year’s. You will find a clue as to what the surprise is once you open all of the presents under your Holiday Tree. Now, I could tell you what the surprise is, but that’s not nearly as much fun. * New Achievement Ribbons. We also have some new achievements coming your way in the future. We’ve heard from some of the members of the community that some of you super-farmers have completed all of the available achievements and are looking for more. So we are more than happy to oblige. Make sure to keep on the lookout for more information regarding this release in the coming weeks. * New Limited Edition Items. We are also going to be releasing some really cool new limited edition items. * FarmVille Free Fuel Week. In January, you guys should also be on the lookout for Free Fuel Week. I can’t release too much information about this even just yet, but I’m pretty sure you guys are going to enjoy it. That’s about it for this week. I would like to wish you all Happy Holidays, and I hope that you all have a safe and wonderful time with your families and friends this season. Again, my name is Lexilicious and I will see you all again on January 8th. Happy farming, everybody! = See Also = * Official FarmVille Podcasts * FarmVille Updates Category:Podcasts